


Chaab

by sunny_impalas



Series: Cyare'se [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Canon-Typical Violence, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Mandalorian Kisses, Mando'a, Non graphic violence, Pining, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Violence, Worried Paz Vizla, i know like nothing about Mandalorian culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_impalas/pseuds/sunny_impalas
Summary: Chaab: Fear
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Paz Vizla, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Paz Vizla
Series: Cyare'se [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599319
Comments: 25
Kudos: 398





	Chaab

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhh this ship needs more content lol

Paz wasn't afraid of Din. He wasn't afraid of his ego or his terrifying skill in battle. He admired him in that sense, he was efficient. He got in and out, never stayed on a planet longer than need be. He made sure the Convent could feed the Foundlings.

Paz was more scared _for_ Din than anything.

He always had been, ever since he had first seen him when the rescue team brought him home. Neither of them had had a helmet on at that point. Both too young. Paz had been born into the creed, his parents both Mandalorian's as well. Din, he knew, was a different story. So he had immediately tried to speak to him, but back then he was even quieter than he was now.

He jumped when a droid came too close instead of shot it, unlike he did now. Some of the other children had teased him about it, how it was just a bunch of bolts and metal. What was the big deal? But Paz knew. He had heard the adults talking about how Din had come to join them. Parents slaughtered by Imperial droids.

So Paz did the one thing he truly knew how to do well back then. Fight back. He waited to catch the group of children cornering Din before he swooped in, a true hero in his own eyes. He threatened all of them, got close to punching one of them in the nose.

Din had called him hot headed after. Paz couldn't disagree with that.

Over the months that passed he had grown quite fond of the smaller boy. _Guuror_ was the Mando'a term. He had asked his parents if there was a word for fondness it in Mando'a, they teased him about having a girl he fancied. He quickly corrected them telling it was a boy, no feelings like that.

Paz and Din had trained together, learning the basics of the different kinds of weapons in the training arsenal. But then they got their armor, faces hidden from one another. A barrier that Paz knew was an honor to bear, but he also wanted to see Din's kind hearted smile again. They were separated into different higher level training. Paz was sorted into heavy infantry, Din into the ambush sector.

They grew apart, Paz still scared any who spoke of Din behind his back, though. Just friends, he reminded himself as the other teens walked away. Nothing more.

The first time Paz realized he worried more about Din than Din did was during their first mission, before they had been forced into the strict secrecy of the creed in modern times. They could, and had to, go out in pairs. Din and Paz had been told to get some credits and they picked up a bounty. Nothing hard, just some bandit chief on the outskirts of the city that needed to be taken into custody. Paz was supposed to go in guns blazing while Din snuck in and snagged the leader.

Only, Din wasn't a master at sneaking around in his armor then and had been caught. Paz found him clawing at the leaders arm that had him in a choke hold. Paz sucked in a breath and ordered for him to be let go. Din's movements were beginning to slow, and he started panicking. He tried to remember his training, the blood rushing in his years drowning out what the man was saying.

He was torn away from himself when he heard the strangled cry escape their bounty. He quickly scanned the situation, a knife in the man's thigh, blood running thick and fast over a worn leather glove and Din gulping in all the air he could get through his helmet. Paz rushed to him, yelling at him for being careless. The shorter boy didn't say anything, only dressed the bandit's wound and dragged him all the way back to town. Once they were back in the safety of the covert, the congratulations over with, Din sat with him. They were quiet until he found his words and whispered that Paz had been too harsh. He had it under control. And if he hadn't made it it wouldn't have been such a big deal.

Paz's heart felt heavy once his friend left. That's when he realized he cared more for Din than Din did himself. He went to bed that night without saying anything to his aging parents.

Years passed, Din joined the bounty hunters and started bringing in credits like it was child's play. And every new scratch on his beskar made Paz huffy, every broken bone and limp he saw Din bare made his blood run hot. He pulled Din aside one night and told him to be more careful. Din had looked confused, at least from what he could see of his body language. Paz opened his mouth to continue on the speech he had envisioned himself saying, but was cut off by Din.

"What does it matter? It's not hurting you, _burc'ya_."

Paz inhaled and put his hand on the back of the younger man's helmet. The metal making a quiet clank as it hit against his own. Neither seemed to move, the sound of foundlings playing far away. The air was stiff, too. Paz choked on his words and stepped away from Din who walked off without another word. His footsteps hopefully drowning out the half step Paz took to follow him.

His last breaking point was when he had seen the Imperial sigil pressed onto the beskar tablets. He lashed out, still too harsh as Din would have said. This time they actually fought, knives to one another's throats as the Armorer spoke to them. But what he had called Din rang hard through his ears, guilt burning through him like a branding.

Coward.

Din Djarin was not a coward. Paz had only been worried. Who knows what those imps would have done if he had said something wrong. If he hadn't fulfilled the bounty as he should have. Those if's clouded his judgment and his conscience was paying the price. Dearly.

He saw the shorter Mandalorian walk back towards the exit when he finally swallowed his pride and spoke to him. Din nearly swung to hit him when he grabbed his elbow. He didn't flinch, Djarin hadn't even gotten halfway to his helm. And Paz was flung back to just a few years ago when they were in a similar situation, Paz choked on his words and Din waiting patiently.

Finally he found the words and murmured, " _N'eparavu_ _takisit."_

"You are forgiven." Was the hushed reply.

"I was just worried." He muttered, hand tightening over his elbow. This time Din was the one to press their helmets together.

"You always are, _cyare_."

And just as quickly as Paz's heart skipped a beat, Din had gone back to the surface. He cursed himself and made his way to the barracks. He huffed and muttered on the long walk there. Maybe he wasn't scared for Din, more scared of him.

He paused at the sound of pounding little feet behind him. He turned and saw a panicked foundling rushing towards him. He kneeled down to the girls height, waiting for her to catch her breath and speak her words.

"The _beroya_ -" Din. "He's in trouble-" A swallowed gasp of air. " _Buruk_ , the guild-"

Paz was standing and rushing to grab a blaster before she could truly finish her sentence.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls comment I eat that shit UP. Also, translations:
> 
> Guuror: Like, be fond of
> 
> Burc'ya: Friend
> 
> N'eparavu takisit: Sorry (lit. I eat my insult)
> 
> Cyare: Beloved
> 
> Beroya: Bounty hunter
> 
> Buruk: Danger


End file.
